I Need OC's! (Again)
by Reapinq
Summary: Bleh. Read belowww.
1. Stuff 1

Hello.

As the title states, I need some OC's. Lmao.

Guidelines ~

3 Leaders

3 Deputies

4 Meddies

10 Warriors for Each Clan

A Few Queens

A Few Elders

Maybe Some Kits

Rogues for Valiant and Gallant (The two rogue groups in my story)

Clans, And What I Have So Far ~

 **LeafClan**

Leader - Deerstar - white she-cat with chocolate brown patches

Deputy - Briarstripe - pale ginger she-cat with cinnamon stripes

Medicine Cat -

Warriors -

Starlingfeather – varied brown tom with pale yellow-green eyes

Apprentices -

Queens -

Elders -

 **PineClan**

Leader -

Deputy -

Medicine Cat -

Warriors -

Apprentices -

Honeypaw - fluffy gray-brown tabby and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens -

Elders -

 **RainClan**

Leader -

Deputy -

Medicine Cat -

Echoscream - light gray tabby she-cat with a charcoal ringed tail and lemon-yellow eyes

Warriors -

Apprentices -

Queens -

Elders -

 **MarshClan**

Leader -

Deputy -

Medicine Cat -

Warriors -

Maplesplash - short-furred cream she-cat with patches of a dark, warm ginger and flecked hazel eyes

Apprentices -

Queens -

Elders -

 **Valiant**

Keala - short brown she-cat with a torn left ear and scars crisscrossing her body

 **Gallant**

Form ~

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Clan/Group:

Description:

Personality:

(Optional) Family:

(Optional) Backstory:

Thank youuu.


	2. Stuff 2

**Stuff. :l**

So, basically, there is no " Main Clan " in this Fanfic. I will have 5 POV's in all, each within different groups. So, If you want your cat in the main Clan or Group, just say Doesn't Matter or Idk or something along those lines, and I will place them in which Clan I see best, and incorporate them in the story best I can.

Also, I'm updating the Allegiances either tonight or tomorrow afternoon. So look forward to seeing if your cat was accepted! I may have changed a prefix/suffix or their appearance for variety, but I tried to keep the general idea the same.

I still need a handful of elders, lots of warriors, a few queens, kits, some apprentices, and 2 or 3 deputies.. I forgot. Leaders are currently all taken.

(Psst, the POV's are the ones with eye colors, but there are a few side characters with noted eye colors in there, so take your guesses.)

Woooooo! School is stressful and I'm tired! Yayyyyy!


	3. Allegiances, Not Official

LeafClan

Leader

Deerstar - white she-cat with chocolate brown patches

Deputy

Swiftstripe – tan tom with darker brown stripes from his tail to his forehead and a cream

Medicine Cat

Poppytail – bright ginger she-cat with a peach tinted tail and front paws

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Lizardcloud – silver tabby tom with unkempt fur

Nettlefang – brown tabby tom

Curltail – pale brown and white she-cat

Apprentice, Flightpaw

Ashtalon – smokey gray tom with black paws and hooked claws

Cherryflight – black and white she-cat with a silver ringed tail

Oakscar – strong ginger tom with a white underbelly and a thin scar along his flank

Skyspark -

Starlingfeather – varied brown tom with pale yellow-green eyes

Apprentices (older than six moons, in training)

Flightpaw – blue-gray and white tom

Heavypaw – large brown tabby and white tom

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kittens)

Sleetcloud – pure soft white she-cat with a fluffy tail

Snowheart – beautiful snowy white she-cat with black ear tips

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Kits

Willowkit – pale gray she-kit

Scorchkit – pale ginger tom

Flarekit – dappled gray, white tom

Cherrykit – small dark ginger she-cat with a white tail

Graykit – dark gray tom with white paws

PineClan

Leader

Sunstar – sleek golden tom with white stripes

Deputy

Breezetail – white tom with a pale gray flecked belly and legs

Medicine Cat

Stonefall – pale gray gray tom with darker flecks

Warriors

Reedfur – black tom

Amberleaf – ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and paws

Ravenflight – gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Apprentices (older than six moons, in training)

Mudpaw – pale brown tom

Honeypaw – fluffy gray-brown tabby and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens

Emberheart – pale ginger tabby she-cat

RainClan

Leader

Silverstar – fluffy gray tabby tom

Deputy

Squirrelstripe – pretty ginger she-cat with dark stripes on her back

Medicine Cat

Echoscream – light gray tabby she-cat with a charcoal ringed tail and lemon yellow eyes

Warriors

Stormsoul – dark gray and white tom

Lightleap – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Larkwing – leopard-like dark copper brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Clearpaw – blind dark gray tom

Drizzlepaw – stormy gray tabby tom

Queens

Lilypetal – light ginger she-cat

Kits

Ripplekit – short-furred gray tabby tom with a ginger tail-tip

MarshClan

Leader

Acornstar – brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

Stonewhisker – gray tom

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Littleflower – black she-cat with unusual white stripes

Maplesplash – short-furred cream she-cat with patches of a dark, warm ginger and flecked hazel eyes

Apprentices

Newtpaw -

Queens

Kits

Snowkit – white she-kit with yellow eyes

Valiant

Thorn – dark charcoal tom with a white muzzle

Morgan – golden tabby she-cat with a stump of a tail

Myah – tiny ginger she-kit with a white tail tip and paws

Crotho – dark creamy tom with amber eyes

Shadow – gray tabby tom

Lake – long-furred black and white tom

Hunter – large black tom with white tipped ears

Gallant

Bullet – black tom with short, sleek fur

Genna - scarred black and ginger she-cat

Pebblebrook – silver and white she-cat with black flecks

Loners

Kittypets

Mara – ragged brown and tortoiseshell she-cat

Clara – chocolate and white she-cat

Schubaker – dark gray tabby tom

Jester – white tom with black toes

Zeen – young orange tom

Other

Cookie – black Abyssinian male guinea pig

Ross – black and white Abyssinian male guinea pig

Chip – brown Abyssinian male guinea pig


End file.
